


The Director's Apprentice

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Other, Parody, ask-joeydrewstudios, sorcerer's apprentice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in the ask-joeydrewstudios plus based of the Disney short the Sorcerer's Apprentice. Wally decides to use some of Joey's magic in order to get his work done. What can possibly go wrong?





	The Director's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after seeing a Disney on Ice show with a friend and they did a segment on the Sorcerer's Apprentice.

Joey was packing his stuff to leave for a bit. He had a meeting with some other animators and was invited to go, he also brought Henry along so he didn't feel left out. After gathering everything he closes his door, hoping no one would come in.

Or, so he thinks?

Using some skills, janitor, Wally Franks sneaked into the office. He looked around his boss's office hoping to find a book that would help him. Today, Wally was slammed with a lot of work due to the toons playing around last night.

Wally finally found the book, and smiled turning the pages to a spell that makes objects move on their own. He grabbed his cleaning supplies, magic ink, and a small knife and went into a small room to set up.

He pricked his finger with a small knife causing some blood to mix in with the ink. He then dropped a bit of ink while he chanted a spell and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Suddenly, what felt like forever, the mop slowly started to move, and in a toony fashion it hoped and started to clean. Wally smiled and silent cheered to himself.

"It worked! It worked!" Wally cheered. Wally went to his other cleaning products and did the same spell over and over again.

The mops cleaned up all the ink stains, the brooms dusted away the dirt and dust the studio collected the past few days.

Wally watched seeing his cleaning supplies do his work and walking into his personal closet lied down to take a nap.

Though 10 minutes into Wally's nap, chaos ensured.

The brooms and mops were tired of cleaning all the ink stains and how the toons kept messing up the place. One of the mops followed Bendy and pulled him by the tail.

Bendy yelped and grabbed his tail, glaring at the mop. "Hey! Watch the tail, bucko!" Bendy yelled.

The mop puffed up, and dipping in water erases Bendy's tail away. The imp looked and saw his tail gone, running away from the crazed cleaning supply.

In Sammy's office, the music director was gone, but that didn't stop a few brooms from messing up the place. They even put his music sheets in the garbage can. When Sammy came back in he was shocked at the brooms making a mess.

"Hey! Off my stuff you hell spawn!" Sammy yelled.

The brooms were mad and they signaled the buckets. They poured a bucket of inky water on him, while the brooms brushed dust all over him.

"Sammy! Are you okay!?" Susie yelled. She ran to her boyfriend, but a few of Wally's tools hit the pipes drenching her in ink.

"Susie!" Sammy yelled running to his girlfriend. If it was worse for the lovebirds, it wasn't for everyone else.

Shawn stood up on top of the desk holding every plushy he can get his hands on, as inky water flooded his workplace. The mops and buckets poured all of it in there, as there was nowhere else to pour it out.

Norman and Henry held the door keeping the rest of the mops, spray bottles and sponges from attacking the toons, who were huddled in a corner in fear.

The rest of the workers ran away from the moving cleaning products as they chased them. Except for Thomas and Grant who just continued their work no matter what was thrown at them. 

Joey smiled as he walked into the studio, but his smiled dropped seeing the chaos happening at the studio. His workers running around, moving Wally's cleaning products, the sounds of the toons screams, and an upset Sammy and Susie looking for Joey or Wally, basically someone for Sammy to murder.

"DREW!" Sammy and Susie yelled. "You better have an explanation for all this!?" Sammy growled.

Joey rubbed the back of neck. "I was out on break! What happened here?"

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Oh I thought the guy who says "you just have to believe!" would know that everything in this studio is ALIVE!" He yelled.

"Listen! I was gone all day, someone must have done a spell to bring everything to life." Joey explained.

Joey took the couple to his office and looked for the book, but saw it wasn't on the shelf. "It isn't here! Where is it?" Joey asked looking for the book.

Then Joey put everything together. The cleaning products; Wally Franks, who knows how to get through locked doors; Wally!

Joey, Susie and Sammy went on the search for Wally, and saw a door closed with snoring coming through it. Joey opened the door and glared to see a sleeping Wally with Joey's spell book over his face. Joey grabbed the book from Wally and turned it to the page he wanted.

Joey chanted the spell and all the products fell to the ground being back to lifeless items. Susie and Sammy sighed in relief seeing the chaos has finally ended.

Wally yawned, stretching his arms, waking up from his power nap. Fully awake, Wally was faced by pissed off co-workers. "Why is everyone so mad?" He asked.

Joey sat with Bendy on his lap as the ink demon drank ink from the bottle with a straw. As punishment for going into Joey's office and using his books, Wally has to clean the whole studio by hand.

"Wally. You missed a spot." Joey said pointing to an ink stain.

Wally grumbled and cleaned the ink stain, before going back to clean he slipped on the previous spot he was cleaning.


End file.
